


Hypocrites

by yawhakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Friendship Angst, Hakyeon disowning 5VIXX, Hakyeon had enough, Hakyeon is soft, I live for this angst, Other, minor accident, no one died I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawhakyeon/pseuds/yawhakyeon
Summary: "Let's not be hypocrite anymore guys. All of us hate him. Right?" Hongbin asked finally. They look at each other before laughing out loud





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a fanfic, okay? No hard feelings :)

They were Hakyeon's best friends. They're the one Hakyeon would look for after his family. They're not just friends, they're like Hakyeon's brothers.

Or so Hakyeon thought.

The maknae of the group, Hyuk is his favorite dongsaeng. He's cute in whatever he did and Hakyeon can't stop calling him cute. Although Hyuk has warned Hakyeon many times to not call him cute in neither public nor private, Hakyeon don't really care. He still do it. Seriously, who can resists Hyuk's cuteness?

Hongbin is the one Hakyeon has known since forever. He's the first person Hakyeon meet and get comfortable with in their group of friends. Hakyeon love how even though Hongbin said Hakyeon is annoying all the time but he still be there when Hakyeon needs him.

Jaehwan and Wonshik are a lovey dovey kids that joined their group the last. Jaehwan is funny and talkative while Wonshik seems a bit more serious than Jaehwan (not that much though). Wonshik never admit that, but Hakyeon knows that Wonshik has been crushing on Jaehwan since god knows when. He would follow Jaehwan everywhere and supports Jaehwan in whatever he did.

Taekwoon is Hakyeon's long life friend. They are both born on the same year, and to be honest Hakyeon is comfortable with Taekwoon the most. Because they are at the same age, Hakyeon is more carefree when he's with Taekwoon. No such thing as 'I'm older so I need to be more mature' when they're together. Hakyeon can talk about everything and anything with Taekwoon while Taekwoon would listen wholeheartedly. They understand each other that much.

Their group of friends starts from only Hakyeon and Hongbin until there are six of them now. They would go to cafe or game arcade together after school. They don't really have things in common. Taekwoon love football, Hakyeon love dancing, Hongbin is in photography club, Jaehwan with his musical club, Hyuk and Wonshik play volleyball. But none of it matters. They support each other like how friends should be. They went to Taekwoon, Hyuk and Wonshik's matches, Hakyeon's dance competitions and Jaehwan's musical theatre. They would be Hongbin's model when Hongbin needs them to.

Hakyeon love his friends. Words can't describe how much he love them. He wanted their friendship last forever. But lately, his heart keep doubting his friends. Are they even real? Do they really consider him as their friend?

Lately, their jokes are too much.

It's not funny anymore.

"Hyung your dark skin are too contrast when you're with us"

"Hakyeon, you're annoying and talks too much. Can you shut up?"

"Go away hyung, you're not needed here"

It starts from Hakyeon slightly hurt from their jokes to Hayeon can't even act like he's not hurt anymore. His face shows it, but his friends can't seem to notice that.

"Hey look, Hakyeon hyung's birthday is next month!" Jaehwan said as he was looking at the calendar. The others who was busy doing their own things turned their head to the voice.

Hakyeon was about to walk in to their hangout place, but stop when he heard Jaehwan's. Let's wait a little. Let see what they're going to do this year. He smiled.

"Seriously? God I almost forgot" Taekwoon muttered halfheartedly.

Jaehwan nodded. "So what are we going to do?" Hongbin ask. Last year they went to Hakyeon's house at 11:59 pm to surprise him.

"Can't we just act like we forgot about it?" Hyuk said, not even looking as he was busy playing game on his phone.

Wonshik nodded, "yeah. I don't really like him anyway. Why do we have to celebrate his birthday every time?"

Jaehwan stare Wonshik in disbelieve, "Wonshik, what-"

"You told me last time too right hyung? He's not funny and boring! Remember when we had to make a fake laugh when he made his stupid jokes?" Wonshik stated.

Jaehwan nodded, "well, yes but-"

"Hey don't say it like that" Taekwoon finally utter. It's not like he really like Hakyeon but he don't hate Hakyeon.

"But you said he talks too much" Wonshik continued.

"Yeah, and annoying" Hyuk adds.

Taekwoon shut his mouth. Well, it's true but...

"Let's not be hypocrite anymore guys. All of us hate him. Right?" Hongbin rolled his eyes.

All of them laugh.

 

******

 

 

Ah I see. Now I finally see what's going on. Hakyeon said in his head as he walks to his home.

 

Cha_NNN : Leo, guess I'm not joining you guys today. Sorry!

Ok : Jung_Leo

 

He read his text message with Taekwoon again and again. He don't even bother to ask me why? Hakyeon chuckled, guess they don't really care about me, huh?

"Hakyeon?" Hakyeon turned his head as he heard his mom calling.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Wongeun is here" his mom said, standing at the door with Wongeun next to her.

Wongeun smiled warmly as he waves his hand.

 

****** 

 

"What do you want for your birthday?" Wongeun asked Hakyeon as they both are now lying down on Hakyeon's bed.

"hmmm" Hakyeon thinks. "I don't know" he answered honestly. He don't really have anything in his wish list. He just somehow got everything he want. Plus, he has awesome friends around him and he's grateful for that.

"Really?" Wongeun turned his body, looking at Hakyeon unbelievably. "Like book you want to read? Or anything??? Yah, I'll be your genie. Tell me your wish" Wongeun jokes.

"Oh! Nice idea" Hakyeon suddenly remember something. He sit up. "This time I'm going to be a genie and fulfill everyone's wishes!!!" he said happily.

"What?" Wongeun asked back as he don't really understands what Hakyeon meant.

Hakyeon closed his eyes. He exhaled heavily. "My birthday always filled with people giving me presents and showered me with affections. So, I guess this time it's me going to give them presents by fulfilling their wishes"

 

******

 

"Hakyeon" Taekwoon called his so-called long life friend. Hakyeon called him that. Hakyeon always said Taekwoon is his long life friend. Taekwoon don't really care about things like that. A friend is a friend. That's it.

Hakyeon was talking with Minhyuk, he turned his face to Taekwoon when his name being called. He was smiling earlier but turn to expressionless when he saw the latter. "What is it?" Hakyeon asked, a little bit harsh than what he meant to. But never mind, it's not like Taekwoon really care. Taekwoon always treated him like that, so why can't he?

 

 

"Taek! Taek!" Hakyeon called Taekwoon but didn't get any response. He approached the latter and noticed that Taekwoon was listening to music. He pulled one of the earphone off Taekwoon's ear, "Taek what are you listening to?" he tried to put the earphone in his ear but Taekwoon snatched the earphone from Hakyeon's hand harshly. "Can you stop bothering me? You're so annoying!!" Taekwoon said furiously and walked leaving Hakyeon who was stunned by Taekwoon's action.

 

 

Minhyuk can sense the tension between the both guys. "umm.. I'm going to Eunkwang. Ttyl"

Hakyeon nodded as he look at Minhyuk walking away until he's out of his sight. "So?" his eyes turns to Taekwoon, "What do you want?"

Taekwoon frowned. What's with the attitude? "I'm asking you if you wanna join us to the arcade after school" he said, calmly. Maybe Hakyeon's in a bad mood. 

Hakyeon shook his head, "no thanks. I'm going to the mall with Wongeun"

"Okay then" Taekwoon starts to walk back to his class but stop when he heard Hakyeon's tiny voice, "I don't get it. It's not like you guys really appreciate my presence but still bother to ask if I want to join. You guys are happier when I'm not with you though"

Hakyeon said in a low voice but Taekwoon can hear it. "What do you mean?" he turns back.

"Nothing" Hakyeon smiled. "I said nothing"

 

******

 

"So..." Wonshik starts when all of them arrived, "Where's Hakyeon hyung?" he asked when he noticed Hakyeon's absence.

"He's not joining us today" Hongbin answered. "He said he's going to the cafe with Minho or something"

All of them nodded as they understands.

"When was the last time he joined us? It's like he's been avoiding us for two weeks" Jaehwan butt in. It's been more than a week. Hakyeon kept giving them excuses to not join them. Last time he said he's going out with Wongeun. Now he's going to the cafe with Minho. If he really wants to grab tea or something he should just ask them and they would accompany him. They are used to be in six, when one of them is not there he feels incomplete.

"Yeah, come to think of it. He didn't come to my class to bother me anymore" Hyuk add in. Hakyeon love coming to his class just to bother him. He would pinch Hyuk's cheeks while saying "aigoo you're so cute". At the end of the day, his classmates would imitate Hakyeon and make fun of Hyuk. To sum up, Hyuk has lost his coolness because of Hakyeon. "It's a good thing though, not having Hakyeon hyung around", he chuckles.

Hongbin suddenly remembered how Hyuk would complain every time Hakyeon went to his class. Those two would end up fighting later when they met and Hongbin would be the one to stop them. He actually miss how loud their group used to be because of Hakyeon. He think that Hakyeon is annoying but now when he's not there, it's kinda lonely?

 

 

******

 

Hakyeon look around, searching for Wongeun. He's thinking to go to the canteen with Wongeun but the latter is nowhere to be found. He sighs heavily. He's really hungry right now and he'll die if he don't get his food now. Well, literally.

He starts to walk alone heading to the cafe as he gave up in searching for Wongeun. Wongeun can wait but his tummy can't.

He stops his track when he saw Hyuk and Hongbin in front of him. Oh great. Now he can't run away.

Both of them has already noticed him. "Oh, Hakyeon hyung!" Hongbin greet Hakyeon happily. He walks to Hakyeon and hug Hakyeon. Hakyeon push him a little and smile awkwardly. Hongbin always hate it when Hakyeon hugs him so why did he hug him now? He gaze at Hyuk who follows Hongbin not far behind.

"You're going to the canteen? Let's go" he pull Hakyeon. Hakyeon can't even say no as he's already being pulled to follow them. He sighs. Oh great!

"Come to think of it hyung, it's been a long time since I last saw you!" Hongbin exclaim.

Hakyeon roll his eyes, "we met yesterday." He states as matter-of-factly. He is stating the truth. They met yesterday in the washroom and only get to smiled to each other as they needed to go back to their own classroom.

"No hyung" Hongbin giggles, "I mean, when was the last time we get to talk to each other? You don't even responds in our group chat!" Hakyeon kept silent. He wanted to join their conversation in the group chat but didn't do it as he remember how they thought Hakyeon is annoying and so on.

"Yeah, are you ignoring us hyung?" Hyuk finally talk.

Hakyeon didn't answer, he march to the canteen as fast as he can, leaving those two behind. He took two buns and a bottle of banana milk. After paying he take a sit at the corner of the canteen and starts to eat his food.

"Hyung you didn't wait for us!" Hongbin pouts. He put his food on the table and sit in front of Hakyeon. Hyuk follows him.

"I'm hungry" he stated, not looking at them.

"Yeah, everyone too. But usually you would wait for us" Hyuk then sit next to Hakyeon. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? You've been avoiding us"

Hakyeon gulp down his banana milk before talking, "I told you I'm with Wongeun"

"Yeah? For like one week straight? You're going to abandon us now?"

"So what if I want to spend my time with Wongeun?!"

"And what about us? You said we're your friends. Remember our group??"

"It's not like you guys really want me to be there" Hakyeon say in a low voice.

"What?" Hongbin ask.

Hakyeon stands up. He took his bread. "I... You know what? Never mind. See ya"

Hongbin look at Hyuk, asking what really happened. Hyuk shake his head and continue munching his food. 

 

******

 

Hakyeon was watching the TV when his phone suddenly made a loud 'ping' sound, notifying him that he got a message.

He unlock his phone and saw a new message from his group chat, 'friendships'. He smiles looking at their group chat's name. Friendships. If only they appreciate him more like how friends should be.

 

Jung_Leo : so where are we going this Saturday?

 

Hakyeon didn't give a reply. This Saturday. It's his birthday this Saturday. Maybe Taekwoon thinking to celebrate his birthday or something. Well, not that he is important to them. Why would they celebrate his birthday?

 

Hyukhyuk : what about this Saturday?

Leebean00 : It's Hakyeon hyung's birthday you fool

Raveeehhh : it is? :P

Jaehwan-ie : u forgot? Well Hakyeon hyung? What do you want to do this Saturday?

Leebean00 : yeah, since it's your birthday we'll do whatever you want

Hyukhyuk : yeah what about we eat at gopchang restaurant? The one near your house? xD

Jung_Leo : Hyuk you know Hakyeon can't eat gopchang right???

Hyukhyuk : awww come on it's a joke. Though I would be happy if we eat there

Leebean13 : ha ha funny hyuk --

Jaehwan-ie : so, Hakyeon hyung? I know you're reading this

Raveeehhh : or you don't want to celebrate it at all. We would be glad kekekeke

Jaehwan-ie : LOL

Cha_NNN : yeah, let's do that.

Jung_Leo : do what Hakyeon?

Raveeehhh : which one hyung?

Cha_NNN : The one you suggested. Let's not celebrate it guys.

 

Hakyeon tap the home button on his phone. He put his hand phone away and close his eyes. Why does it hurt so much?

 

******

 

"Hyung you know I'm kidding right?" Wonshik ask as he take a sit next to Hakyeon. Hakyeon didn't show that he's mad at him but still, he feels a little guilty.

Hakyeon chuckles as he pat Wonshik's head, "no worries! I know you Wonshik. You and your stupid jokes that hurts me"

Wonshik made a guilty face, "hyunggg..." He reach for Hakyeon's hand and squeeze it lightly. "I'm sorry"

"Never mind!" Hakyeon stands up, pushing Wonshik hands away as he laugh awkwardly.

"So everyone is here?" Hakyeon ask when Taekwoon walk in their hangout place. Everyone nodded.

"Okay. So...." Hakyeon play with his hands. You can do this, Cha Hakyeon.

"I'm sorry for this past few week. I've been acting weird. I know. But anyways" he inhaled and exhaled the air. Trying to let out what he had kept in his heart for one month.

"I'm going to Seoul this Saturday with Wongeun. You guys don't have to trouble yourselves to celebrate my birthday. Just go on with what Wonshik said. Let's not celebrate it at all"

"Hyung you know it's a joke ri-" Wonshik tried to interrupt but Hakyeon cut him off.

"And I've been thinking about this. Let's end our friendship here" he let out a breath, feeling relief. Finally he get to say what he want to say since the day he overheard them.

Though he really love them as a friend. He don't want to be a stuck up. If they are not happy to be his friend then he's not going to force them to do so.

Taekwoon stands up, confused. "What do you mean?"

Hakyeon chuckled. He push Taekwoon to sit back down.

"I know it. Now that I think about it. I'm letting you guys free. I'm going to fulfill your wishes. Taekwoon, I'll stop bothering you. I'll stop annoying you"

Then he turn his face to Hyuk, "Hyogie. You hate that name right? Sanghyuk. I'll stop coming to your class. I'll stop talking to you like how you wish me to"

"Wonshik and Jaehwan" both of them look at him in guilt, "you guys don't have to make a fake laugh anymore. I'm not funny like what you said, right? Besides, Wonshik does not like me"

"and lastly, Hongbin. I'll stop dragging you around. I've known you the longest and to be honest, you're like my real dongsaeng. I adore you so much but didn't know that you actually hate me all this time" he smiles.

"I'm sorry for everything. I had fun with you guys. Thank you so much. Let's do what Hongbin said. Let's stop being hypocrite. Okay?" Hakyeon remove the ring he's been wearing. Their friendship ring they bought three years ago.

"Good bye" he smiles sincerely. Without taking a single glance to them, he pick his bag and walk out of the place.

Good bye, good memories.

 

******

 

 

All of them were too shock with what just happened. They sat in silence before Taekwoon finally spoke. "This is what you guys want, right?"

Everyone turn their head. They feel guilty. Maybe they were too much. They didn't expect Hakyeon to do this. They got too comfortable with Hakyeon that they unconsciously overstep their boundaries.

Taekwoon grab his bag and walk out. He need to search for Hakyeon. He need to say he's sorry. He reach for his hand phone in his pocket and dial Hakyeon's number. Hakyeon didn't answer, making Taekwoon more anxious. He stop walking when he heard a loud scream, "SOMEONE, CALL THE AMBULANCE"

He run following the loud voice and see a woman holding a bleeding guy. He walks approaching them and saw him. Hakyeon.

"It's a hit and run! Faster! Call the ambulance!!!"


	2. Forget

The results are finally out. Like always, Hyuk has failed his math test. He sat on the bench at the school's garden, looking at nothing. He doesn't want to go home. No, he's not ready to get beaten by his dad because he failed the math test, again.

 

"Why am I so stupid" he said to himself a little too loud as he knock his head a few times. "you stupid Hyuk!!" he kept blaming his brain for not good enough to do some simple math. He grabbed his bag, searching for the paper. Contemplating on whether he should just burn the paper and lied to his father that the teacher lost his paper or he should just tell the truth?

 

"You're not stupid, maybe a little hard work and exercises will help" a voice greeted him, making him jumped in surprise.

 

The voice then giggled. Hyuk lifted his head and saw a tan boy (probably older than him) taking a sit next to him. The boy took the paper from Hyuk's hand and examined it a while before continue, "It's 38% You're so close to pass you know".

 

So close, but he still failed. His father wouldn't forgive him even he's only 2% away to pass. Last time he gets 39% but his father still beat him into a pulp. Now that he got 38%, he couldn't imagine what will happen to him in next two hours. He's thinking of running away to his sister's house or something.

 

"Hey you know what? I can help you. I'm not saying that I'm that good at math but I've never get lower than 80% you know. I can teach you." The offered as he smiled sincerely. "Look at that guy", he pointed at a pale skin boy standing not far away, gazing at both Hyuk and the boy with sharp eyes, "He's Taekwoon. We usually had group studies after school with a few others. Though not all of us at the same age. But hey since we're older we can help you!!" The boy explained enthusiastically like he really wanted to help Hyuk. Hyuk think for a second. Group studies huh? It doesn't sound that bad.

 

They boy held out his hand, "I'm hakyeon by the way"

 

 

••••••

 

 

Hyuk jolted awake when he heard a loud laughing voices. He sat straight and observe the surrounding, suddenly remember that he is in his class. Probably it's recess time and he fall asleep.

 

"Oh? You're awake?" Sungjae, Hyuk's deskmate asked him. Hyuk gave a small smile in response. Lately he's been dozing off in class more, he also tend to get nightmare a lot. The view of Hakyeon lying hopelessly on the road kept bugging him everytime he closes his eyes. He also couldn't stop dreaming of the memories he had with Hakyeon. Plus, to be honest he missed the older a little too much.

 

Sungjae squeezes Hyuk's neck lightly, knowing that the latter was still drowsy. "Oh yeah, Hongbin hyung came here when you were sleeping" he said as he kept squeezing, he remembered ten minutes before their one year senior Lee Hongbin came to their class, searching for Hyuk. He retreats back to his class after knowing that Hyuk was sleeping.

 

Hyuk furrowed his eyebrows, didn't expect Hongbin to search for him. "why?"

 

"He said something about visiting Hakyeon hyung"

 

"Yeah, we did that everyday why did he bother-"

 

"And that Hakyeon hyung has awakened" the last sentence made Hyuk's heart beats faster than ever. "Really? He said that?".

 

"Ah... Yes"

 

Hyuk stands up and ran out of his class without thinking much, leaving Sungjae alone.

 

"Hyuk, the recess has ended" Sungjae tried to called Hyuk back but Hyuk was not in his sight anymore. "Well whatever". He put his head on the table as he searched for excuses to give when their teacher asked where's Hyuk later. He better be prepared and Hyuk better treat him lunch tomorrow.

 

Hyuk sprinted to Hongbin's class as fast as he can. The faster he gets to see the said man, the better it is. He needs a confirmation. He needs to know that the news he heard was true.

 

Without hesitation, he tore the class door open. The class was rather lively, some were chatting and doing stuffs while waiting for the teacher to came in. They turned their head when the door being open but continued their work when they saw it's not the teacher that's coming in.

 

Hyuk approached Hongbin who was looking at him confusingly, "Hyuk? I came to your class but you were-"

 

"Is it true?" Hyuk asked, still panting from the running he did earlier.

 

"What is?"

 

"That Hakyeon hyung has awoken?"

 

Hongbin nodded his head. "Yes! Taekwoon hyung told me just now!"

 

"Seriously?! You're not lying right?!!" He almost scream in relieved but didn't do so when he heard his name being called,

 

"Han Sanghyuk? Go back to your class. What are you doing in other's class?!!!"

 

 

••••••

 

 

Hyuk waited at the school's gate after the school ended. It's always been this way since last month. They would go to the hospital after school to visit Hakyeon who was still in comma. But today is special. It's out of their usual because Hakyeon is awake. He tapped his leg softly on the ground while waiting, a habit he did when he's excited or nervous.

 

Hakyeon has awakened and Hyuk can't even explain how excited he was to see Hakyeon. He wanted to apologized for his mistake. He wanted to promise to Hakyeon that he'll treat Hakyeon better. He wanted to be a good dongsaeng to Hakyeon.

 

"Oh you're here already?" Ken greeted Hyuk when he saw the latter. Taekwoon was walking with Ken, he tilted his head looking at Hyuk. Hyuk nodded his head. His class finished early than usual thus he's the first person to arrive here today. After a moment they were joined by Ravi and Hongbin who were running to them, "if we're late it's your fault" Hyuk can hear Hongbin nag as he ran with Wonshik, approaching them.

 

 

••••••

 

 

A faint laugh could be hear from inside the door. A laugh that they had missed and wanted to hear for so long. Taekwoon let out a breath and grab the door's knob. To be honest, he was really nervous. He has mixed feeling between wanting to finally meet Hakyeon and not ready to confront the man. What if Hakyeon is still mad at them and refused to see them?

 

He tore the door open and saw Wongeun was sitting next to Hakyeon's bed, telling some story that made Hakyeon giggled. They both turn their head, looking at the door.

 

The five of them walked in and smiled when they finally see Hakyeon. Hakyeon's skin was paler than usual, his lips chapped a little and he looks tired. However, he looks better and his broad smile can be seen that makes the five of them relieved. It's good to see Hakyeon all awake and smiling.

 

All of them were too speechless to say anything as they stayed silent. They stared at Hakyeon's pale face in an awe. Can't believe that Hakyeon has finally open his eyes.

 

"Oh, you guys are here?" Wongeun asked, breaking the silence among them.

 

Taekwoon walked approaching the bed, he tried to hug Hakyeon but stopped when he saw Hakyeon's confused face, "Wongeun-ah, who's that? Your friends?"


	3. Three

Hongbin shakes his head in denial. No no this isn't real. Hakyeon must be pretending. "He remembers Wongeun, but not us. Huh?" he mumbles as they walked out of the hospital. If Hakyeon really lose his memory then why did he remember Wongeun? Hakyeon must be acting like he doesn't remember them because he's still mad at them. Hongbin is very sure about that.

"He's acting! It's impossible for him to forget us!" Jaehwan said and all of them nodded in agreement, but not Taekwoon.

Taekwoon stays silent. He listens to the younger words and didn't make any comment. He himself didn't know what to say about the whole situation.

Taekwoon turns his head to look at Hyuk who was playing with his finger. Hyuk frowns, "I don't know, his eyes looks so real. He really don't remember us?". They looked at each other. Hyuk's face has turned soft, he might cry in a second. Taekwoon hugged him, rubbing his back trying to soothe him. "He remember us. If he doesn't I will make him"

••••••

"Ah, you're here again?" Hakyeon greeted Taekwoon when he saw the latter at the door. Taekwoon startled a little, he took a while before forcing his leg to walk in to the room. He actually just want to observe Hakyeon from far, didn't mean to see the person itself.

Hakyeon seems a little better. He didn't look as pale as before. "Wongeun is not here" Hakyeon told him, acting like Taekwoon was there to see Wongeun, not him.

Taekwoon furrow his brows listening to Hakyeon's words but nevertheless he sits himself next to the bed. "I come to see you" he stated annoyingly and stared Hakyeon.

"Oh" Hakyeon replied shortly.

They didn't say any word for a couple of minutes before Hakyeon talked again. "Do you know me?" Hakyeon asked innocently, probably trying to remove the awkwardness since Taekwoon has been staring at him for minutes now and he's starting to feel uncomfortable.

Taekwoon observed Hakyeon up and down. The way he talks, the way his face scrunched up as he ask the question. He tried to search for anything that seems off so that he would know that Hakyeon was acting. Or he wish so.

It's just impossible for Hakyeon to forget them. Taekwoon did texted Wongeun about Hakyeon's health condition and he told him that the doctor said there's nothing wrong with Hakyeon, except for his left leg bone fracture. Hakyeon also can leave the hospital in a week. So what's with this sudden lose memory?

There's absolutely nothing wrong with Hakyeon, but why can't he remember them?

Taekwoon kept staring at Hakyeon. After a while he laugh, a sarcastic one. "Stop acting Hakyeon"

Hakyeon frowned, "what are you saying?"

Taekwoon stands up, he unconciously grabs Hakyeon's cheeks "look at me. Stop acting like you don't know me. You know who I am! Right?! Stop! Acting!"

Hakyeon struggled out of Taekwoon's hold. "let- let me go. You're hurting me"

Hakyeon uses both of his hand to push Taekwoon away but he was too weak to do so. Suddenly a hand grabbed Taekwoon's shoulder separating both of them. "Taekwoon? What are you doing?" Wongeun asked, looking at both of them.

Taekwoon tried to explain."I...." what have I done? Taekwoon then turn his face to look at Hakyeon.

"Get out!" Hakyeon spatted. His body was shivering, face turning red.

"Hakyeon" Taekwoon called Hakyeon's name weakly. He felt bad for doing that to Hakyeon. No, he shouldn't do that. He just couldn't control himself, he wants Hakyeon to remember him so bad. It hurts knowing that someone you have known for so long suddenly forgets you.

He suddenly missed Hakyeon. He missed the bubbly Hakyeon that always talks so much to the point where Taekwoon get annoyed. He missed how Hakyeon was always there for him no matter what. He was so shocked when Hakyeon said that he didn't know him. It breaks his heart. "Hakyeon, I-"

"Get him out of here Wongeun" Hakyeon commands as he turned his body away from Taekwoon. Taekwoon could see tears on Hakyeon face as he was walking out of the room. I didn't mean it to be this way.

 

••••••

 

That night was Wongeun's turn to stayed in the hospital accompanying Hakyeon. This was the third time he's going to stay overnight to accompany Hakyeon. He takes turn with Hakyeon's sisters to take care of Hakyeon.

"You want some fruits?"  he asked, pointed at the small basket of fruits on the table, Minhyuk gave it to Hakyeon when he came to visit Hakyeon this evening.

Hakyeon shakes his head then touch his stomach. "I'm full already" he just had dinner one hour before.

"Oh! You got a message" Hakyeon notify Wongeun as he saw Wongeun's phone light up and made a small 'ping' sound.

Wongeun stands up from his seat and grabs his phone, reading the message. After a while types something on the phone. "So you really don't want any?" He asked again as he put his phone back on the table. Hakyeon nodded in assures.

"Okay if you say so". Wongeun walks back and forth around Hakyeon's bed, cleaning and arranging things. "Gosh what the heck you and Minhyuk did this evening? It's a mess here" he nags while at it, making Hakyeon chuckles. Hakyeon kept staring at Wongeun's moves. He suddenly realizes how lucky he is to have a good friend like Wongeun. Seriously, who would sacrifice their time just to take care of their sick friends? Wongeun is the only one who would do that for him. He couldn't describes how thankful he was for that.

"Wongeunieee" he called Wongeun who was now wiping the table. Wongeun lifted his head, "you want anything?"

Hakyeon shakes his head. He scooted his body nearing the edge of his single bed and patted the small space next to him. "that's enough cleaning for today. Come lay next to me" he told Wongeun. Although the bed is not that spacious, but it can fit both of them since they both are not that big.

Wongeun complied. He throw the tissue he used earlier to wipe the table into the trash can and hopped on the bed. He let out a relieved breath. "Thank god tomorrow's saturday. I can spend time here more"

"You know you don't have to waste your time here, right?" Hakyeon replied. He love having Wongeun around but he doesn't want to trouble Wongeun.

Wongeun turned his body to face Hakyeon. He poked Hakyeon's used to be chubby cheeks. "I want to!"

Hakyeon gave him a bright smile and hug the man tightly. "Thanks Wongeunniee"

Wongeun smiled broadly. "That's what friends are for"

Then Wongeun's phone vibrates notifying he got a new message, again. Wongeun sits up grabbing his phone. He typed a little bit before putting his phone back and proceed to lied back down. They stayed silent for a while before Hakyeon spoke up again.

"Wongeun" Hakyeon called his friend. He suddenly remembers how these few days he noticed Wongeun was busy playing with his phone, or what he suspects ; messaging someone. "You seems busy" Hakyeon stated making Wongeun frowned.

"Yeah, I'm busy taking care of you" he replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes before smiling.

"No, I mean your phone. You're messaging someone" Hakyeon explained, he neck-chopped Wongeun in reply to the man's sarcastic answer.

"Oh. Don't mind that. I'm just messaging some friend" Wongeun shrugged it off, making Hakyeon suspicious of him. Wongeun never keep a secret from him. Not even once.

"You're hiding something. Don't you?"

"Pffft. No. Of course not" Wongeun chuckled awkwardly making Hakyeon more suspicious.

"Come on, tell me"

"Seriously, it's nothing"

"You know we never keep secret from each other, right?" Hakyeon made a face. He's slightly hurt knowing that Wongeun was hiding something.

Wongeun keep silent for a few minutes before he finally let out a hard sighs. "You'll get mad"

"I won't. You know I won't get mad at you" Hakyeon stated as  matters of factly.

"Okay. Just, promise me first that you won't get mad?" Wongeun compromised and Hakyeon nodded.

"Okay so..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm actually......"

"Yes???"

"I'm texting Taekwoon"

"You what?"

"I'm texting-"

"No! I mean, what? Why? How?" Hakyeon asked, voice raised a little higher.

"Hey you promised that you won't get mad!!" Wongeun reminds Hakyeon and he pouted like a child. He knew this would happened so he didn't tell Hakyeon about it.

Hakyeon closes his eyes to relax, his voice now turns soft  "Okay. Just, why?"

"Well.... He wanted me to update about you" Wongeun finally told him. "There I say it!"

Taekwoon met him at school the other day. He knows how Taekwoon and Hakyeon is not in a good condition right now, but he can't help himself to agreed on helping Taekwoon when he saw how worried Taekwoon was about Hakyeon. He know what happened between the six of them but he feels bad to keep lying with Hakyeon. The five of them seems so lost when Hakyeon told them that he don't know them. So when Taekwoon meet them and ask him a favour to keep him up to date about Hakyeon he accepted it without thinking much.

Hakyeon kept silent after that. "Are you mad?" Wongeun asked cautiously. He know that Hakyeon would not be happy when he knew about this, but to be honest he wants them to be friends again. He knew how much Hakyeon love the five of them, how he enjoyed spending his time with them.

"No, I'm...." Hakyeon paused, he took a long breathe and let it out softly. :I don't know. I-"Wongeun turned his body wholly to face Hakyeon when he heard a faint sniffed from the latter.

He hugs Hakyeon tightly as the older sobbed harder. "I-I...." Hakyeon stuttered in his sobs.

"It hurts... So much" 


End file.
